Radial saws of the prior art had various type supports, which included using pairs of support rods. The use of plural rods usually mandated the same bearing tolerance requirements and if a pair of circular rods were used, often they had unequal diameters. In any case the cost was higher and the bearing wear greater than need be. Also, the frame tended to lack the degree of stability demanded for the production of high quality repetitive work.